Act 12.6: The Cause
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? The Cause Description "Doctor... It hurts." Dialogue Kyle: That reminds me, what's the disease that you have? Haru: Honestly, chief told me not to tell anyone, but... Haru: I'm sure it'll be okay, since I'm all better now. Haru: Don't be surprised! Haru: I have the demonic virus. Mari: Demonization... Nar: How could that be... Kyle: What's that? Haru: What?! You don't know what the demonic virus is? Ronan: Haha... It has not been very long since we arrived here... Haru: Ah, right... You said you were from the countryside. Haru: Then it makes sense that you wouldn't know. Haru: A few years ago the people in Kounat started falling ill to a strange disease. Haru: People that were normally calm started to lose their minds and would attack other people... Haru: It became a chain reaction where the attacked people became infected and started attacking more people and so on... Haru: The people called this disease the demonic virus. Lire: How terrible... Ley: It seems like it has nothing to do with demons... Haru: Anyway, if Baldinar had not handled it as quickly as he did, all of Kounat would have fallen to the disease. Nar: He handled it quickly, hm... Kyle: Do you attack other people too? Kyle: No worries! We have restraints now and though no one has been completely healed so far... Kyle: I'll be the first person to be completely healed! Kyle: I might become famous soon. Ley: The doctor who found the cure is the one that becomes famous. Why would you become famous... Lire: Hehe. I really hope that you will make a full recovery. ---- Haru: Uhhh... What's that? Ronan: Those are the strange lifeforms... Ronan: Even though there are soldiers nearby... Nar: As expected, there's something here. ---- Haru: We're almost there. Haru: Chief is most likely still awake. Haru: Let's quickly get inside. ---- Haru: Chief! You were waiting for me? Fermat: Ah, Haru. You're finally here. Fermat: The people behind you... Fermat: I'm not very happy to see them. Nar: Fermat! You are under arrest as the main suspect in regards to the incident with the strange lifeforms. Haru: What are you saying? Haru: There's no way Chief had anything to do with that. Fermat: Huh, do you have proof? Fermat: Even if it is you, you cannot just accuse me of being the culprit without any proof. Fermat: Right, General Kanavan? Ronan: K, Kanavan... Ronan: I am Ronan Erudon, a knight of Kanavan! Ronan: Your majesty! Kanavan: ...... Kanavan: Are you crazy? Kanavan: You're calling me, a knight of Kounat, your majesty...? Kanavan: Are you telling me to commit treason? Ronan: Th, that is not it... Kanavan: I will decapitate your head this instant to protect the knight's loyalty. Fermat: To think that you would have such an enthusiastic follower in tow... Fermat: I guess you will be leading a rebellion soon. Kanavan: Shut your mouth! Fermat: Haru. It's been a while since we've treated your disease, right? Fermat: Seems like now is a good time. Fermat: The day has come to show the effects of the treatment. Haru: Huh? What do you... Haru: C, chief... I don't feel so good. Please save me. Fermat: Just endure it a bit and soon you won't feel any pain. Haru: Chief... Kyle: Haru! Fermat: Looks like it was worth the time spent! Fermat: Such splendid results. Fermat: Well then, I hope you have a good time... Kyle: Damn you! Hidden Passage Description "For you it may be the past but for me, it is the future." Dialogue Kyle: Haru... Cindy: How could this be... I can't believe it. Lire: How could he do this... Lire: What he did will never be forgiven. Kanavan: We'll forget about what you did for the moment. Kanavan: Our current priority is to chase after Fermat... Ronan: Yes, your majesty... Kanavan: You're still... Mari: I have something to tell you. Mari: I am the princess, Mari Ming Ornette. Kanavan: !!! Mari: Will you listen to my story for a moment? ---- Kanavan: From the future... Kounat will explode... And I'll become queen? Mari: I know it is hard to believe, but it is not a lie. Kanavan: I'm sure as princess, you would not speak nonsense. Kanavan: However, I will act like I didn't hear it. Ley: What are you saying after hearing it all? Kanavan: First of all, it is difficult to believe that you guys are from the future. Kanavan: And even if I were to believe it... Kanavan: For you guys, it is a past that has already happened. Kanavan: But for me, that future can be changed. Kanavan: If there is a chance that it can change then I think there's no point in me knowing about it. Kyle: ...... Kanavan: Anyway... There should be some hidden spot somewhere... Kanavan: Is that it? Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story